The Other Uchiha
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: When Alkura and her sister Akuri got into this fight they never thought it's end this way.


_**The Other Uchiha (For Akuri my very dear friend)**_

I stood face to face with Itachi Uchiha. I was disguised as Kakashi Hatake but I was still me. An Uchiha hidden from the rampaging Itachi as a child of 7. I had eluded his attacks. I was forbidden to tell anyone my true last name. I had always been known as Akuri Manasochi. I hated that name and wanted so much for everyone to know who I am. I glared with Kakashi's eyes into my elders cousin's eyes, "Uchiha, Itachi… You aren't leaving here without a fight." He looked into my eyes and saw immediately through the jutsu, "You aren't Kakashi Hatake. You aren't anyone I have ever met. What is your true name woman?" I laughed and turned into myself. My body was tall, black hair and eyes, thin but strong and well curved, " I am Akuri Uchiha." The last name flew from my lips at the sight of my cousin's Sharingan. Everyone's eyes got wider. I was only 12 but I was an ANBU Black Ops Squad captain and I was proud of it. Itachi looked at me and walked slowly until he was an inch from me, "You are an Uchiha? I don't believe you. You would have to be at least my pitiful brother's age though you appear more advanced than he is." I laughed short cold and cruel, "I am 12 like my cousin Sasuke yes. I am also progressing faster than even you did. I will be Head of the ANBU by next month. 12 and ½ years of age." He smirked, "If you live past today…" I jumped over the blade rushing towards my stomach, "I am also a better fighter than anyone." I didn't bother throwing any weapons I knew they would just get deflected and even turned back on me. The only thing I did was activate my Sharingan to it's normal level. I landed on the surface of the water and did a backflip landing closer to the real Kakashi fighting with Asuma on land, "HATAKE!" He made another clone and without looking at me shouted back, "What is it Akuri?" I kept my eyes on Itachi as he kept his on me, "I am going to fight Itachi… I know you had your heart set on it but I can't allow him any chance of leaving unless I'm dead." Kakashi nodded and voice from behind me calmly and sadistically spoke, "Oh and how do you plan on staying alive when you can't even use that Sharingan correctly?" Itachi stabbed me through the heart but as soon as the blade entered the clone it burst, "I could say the same for you Cousin." I came down on him and landed a solid hit or so I thought but alas a clone as well. 'Shoulda seen that comin…' I leapt off the water just in time for another blade to come up from the water, "Ah so you can use those eyes then…" I smirked and allowed my eyes to shift into Mangykou Sharingan. Itachi along with Kakashi and all his clones froze. They all knew that to reach this level one had to kill their best friend. I had done it by accident but my friend had still died because of me. All the Kakashi clones popped as Kisame attacked. Asuma blocked, "Go over there to her. You want to know as much as Itachi does how she acquired that trait." I shouted as I heard these words, "KAKASHI!! Stay over there and I won't kill you. Get in my way and I will destroy you!" He froze his one Sharingan staring into my killer eyes. I looked back to my opponent. I saw that it was still another clone, "Cousin stop hiding behind clones." The clone in front of me popped and I was staring into Itachi's Mangykou Sharingan, "So my little Akuri… You have those eyes but can you use them?" I smirked and chuckled coldly, "More than you I'm sure…" The sky turned red and everything else was black or white. I looked at my cousin and laughed, "I haven't done this for a while… I might be a little… rusty…" He smirked, "Let me beat the rust off you before I leave you dead like the rest of the Uchihas…" I laughed again cold, cruel and menacing, "Itachi… You didn't know about me because my parents, your Aunt and Uncle, Died protecting me. I was hidden from you by their dead bodies. I wasn't strong enough then to lift their dead weights off me so for five days until our house was searched I lay under the rotting bodies of my blood-drained parents. Their blood soaked into my very skin. I still smell of blood. What is your reason for killing them all?" He looked into my eyes again, "Even in this pitiful state you talk tough just like Sasuke… I wished to test my limits." I scowled, "IS THAT ALL YOUR CLAN WAS TO YOU!?!?! A TEST OF YOUR POWER!!!!" He chucked darkly, "You are just like Sasuke… You anger too easily." I glared and the red sky filled with dark clouds. My mind was stronger now with the hatred and anger renewed and reinforced. He glanced oh so slightly at the darkening sky, "My, my, my… You seem to be powerful now. How did you manage to be so advanced and still be too weak to lift two dead bodies off you?" I chuckled, "I was injured… Fell out of a tree training with my squad and broke both arms. I'm all better now wanna see?" With that I rushed at him and he was suddenly lashed to a tree. I stabbed him fiercely through the stomach and sliced off both his arms and legs. There were now thousands of me slashing and cutting him. He let out a shout of pain but didn't really cry out or try to get away, "Come now cousin how much more of this can your spirit possibly take?" he smirked back at me and suddenly he'd traded places with me and there were thousands of him stabbing and slashing at me. I held in each and every exclamation and noise of pain I was even slightly inclined to make. I would give him no satisfaction in my pain. I waited until I could take it no more and I fell unconscious.

~??? POV~

I was helping Asuma and Kurenai finish off Kisame while Kakashi was being little help at all. He was still distracted by Akuri's abilities. I gave him credit for trying but I needed his help now more than ever, "Kakashi!" He jumped a my voice, "Alkura what is it?" I looked into his Sharingan only focusing both my eyes on it. I slipped into the world of the Sharingan and entered Akuri's in time to see her loose conciousness. I was shot back into the real world and I leapt from the ledge to catch Akuri before she fell. I jumped off the water before Itachi got a look at who I was. My face and body had changed scence the last time we'd seen eachother but my chakra would tip him off and he'd come after me when he was done with Naruto. I carried my unconscious sister to our house then rushed back to the battle witch was just ending. Kakashi fell onto the water and Itachi and Kisame left. I lifted Kakashi from the depths before he drowned and raced him off to his home. I laid him down and the other Jonin came in soon. I left when they arrived and went back to Akuri. She was just coming round. "Akuri… YOU BAKA!!"

~Akuri's POV~

I woke up to hear Al yelling at me, "Al dude WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" She looked so worried that I almost hugged her but my body was so tired that I could barely move. She looked at me with her ice-blue eyes and I saw true pain and compassion in the normally cold and cruel eyes, "Al… I'm sorry… I wanted to kill him…" She smiled and her fangs glinted in the light, "I understand but you can't be that reckless…" I nodded and put my head back down on the pillow, "God… I'm tired… Did he see you?" Her tall figure shrank a bit as she slouched in on herself at the memory, "Yeah he caught my chakra at the very least." I looked at her and she sat on the edge of my bed her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes, "Al… He won't be able to subdue you enough to do that ever again." She smiled and nodded, "I know… I'm ANBU now and I should be stronger…" I shook my head weakly, "It's ok to be afraid…" She put her hand on my head and sent a small burst of chakra into me stopping the splitting headache I was now feeling, "I know but I guess I shouldn't fear him… I'm not that little girl I was then…" I nodded and smiled at her sitting up a little, "Al… You never will be that little girl again… he might not even come after you…" "Guess again cousin…" Itachi leapt in through the window, "You weren't expecting me yet? Good… I want to take you now my little toy…" Al shrank back. She never would have even gotten this over Itachi's past crimes against her if it hadn't been for never seeing him again. I felt so useless now too. I couldn't stop him because I couldn't move and Al was scared. I'd only seen Al scared a few times before and that was because of her father. I never thought I'd see her scared of a mere human man, "AL!!!" I tried as hard as I could to get up off the bed and get to her. I finally struggled to my feet and I fell right into Al's arms. My peril shook Al out of her fear and put her into battle mode. I knew to stay out of the way when she was like this and I flopped myself to the side some hoping she was present of mind enough not to hurt me too. Her form began changing. She was now a huge dark shadow with wings and red glowing eyes. I coughed a little and she looked at me. Itachi thought this was a chance for him to grab her but when he attempted to take hold of her he was met with an electric shock. He flew back and hit the wall. Al lost her energy when he fell unconscious and turned back into her normal form. She lifted me back onto the bed and sat down next to me, "Akuri… I'm sorry… I don't like having to go into that form…" I smiled, "You got over your fear of him though… You fought him and took him out in one blow." She nodded and looked warily at the knocked out Uchiha, "He will still come for me… I will go with him this time… only to protect you…" I tried to protest but Al's hand covered my mouth, "Shhhh sleep now… I won't be here when you wake…" I tried again to speak but my body and eyes were heavy and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. When I awoke Al and Itachi were gone but there was a note on the bed stand. It read, Dear Akuri, Don't come after us… I'll be fine… Itachi can't hurt me anymore. I'm with him and I'm not going to say when I will come back because I don't know if I will be returning. Keep your eyes open for me though. Remember my sister. Be strong. You are the only other Uchiha… I sighed and tears slipped from my eyes. I knew she was right and so until the day I died I kept my eyes open for her everywhere I went. I kept my strength up and fought for both me and Al. At night I would lie down and stare off remembering what she'd said in the note I still kept in my jeans pocket. Even though I never again saw my beloved sister I knew I was The Other Uchiha…


End file.
